A series of unexpected events
by AmazingTomatoes
Summary: In which Kirk, Spock and the rest of the crew become default parents to three lost Vulcan children. Time shenanigans! Transporter accidents! Basically fluff
1. Trouble comes in three

Ch.1 Trouble comes in three

As the three stood there blinking in the artificial light of the strange cylindrical machine they wondered how their day had gotten to this point. It started off as a normal Saturday morning. Wake up at 8:30, breakfast at 9:00, and after that they were free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. However, this morning their father threw off the whole routine and decided to take them on a surprise field trip. Maybe that should have been their first clue.

Emma's POV

I knew It wasn't really a field trip, father had an important meeting to go to and he had to bring us 'cause the babysitter dipped. I didn't mind because this meant he was spending time with us and we'd probably get to go somewhere cool. The car ride there wasn't too bad either, me and Sebastian sang annoying songs and Jordan stared blankly out the window totally oblivious to the world. Basically everything was as it should be and the world made sense. When we finally got there I stared open mouthed at the giant building. It was huge, weirdly shaped ( not quite rectangular but not quite domed) and oh so

"shiny" my siblings both turned to look at me.

 _Oops I guess that was out loud but what can I say I do so love shiny things_. After we got inside Father brought us right to his office which just so happened to be right off of a giant lab filled with lots and lots of super cool extra shiny stuff.

" stay here" father said, " I'll be back in a few minutes."

"And children" he added staring straight at each one of us to get the seriousness of his next statement across. "Touch Nothing"

" What about air?" Jordan piped up just the right mix of sarcastic and innocent.

Father gave her a deadpan stare, "you know what I meant. Hands and mouths ( _I swear he was looking right at me as he said that. It not my fault most things are tasty!_ ) off the experiments and don't leave the room. Ok?"

"Yes sir" we answered in unison.

He looked at us one last time, sighed tiredly dragging a hand down his face, then turned and walked out of the room presumably to his meeting.

3rd POV

Now here's the thing Jordan, Sebastian, and Emma's father should never have left them alone in that office. They might have been smart, well behaved children but they were still just that, children and small ones at that. Jordan the oldest was only seven and leaving a seven year old to watch a three and five year old was a really really bad idea. It was for that reason that as soon as their father was out of sight his instructions were promptly ignored.

Jordan's POV 

As I watched father leave I was determined to follow his instructions neither of my siblings would ruin this for me. We would be good children then as a reward father would get us ice cream. Yes, I would make this happen.

" oooh what's do!?"

 _CRASH_

Looks like my mission will be harder than I thought.

I turned to see the office door open and both my siblings missing. _Great_

I walked out the door into the lab to see my brother on his tip toes reaching for some semi-sharp looking gadget left on the edge of a table.

"Sebastian" I called. He turned to look at me hands still out stretched. "No"

His face dropped but he obeyed, lowering his hands and walking towards me.

"Where's Emma?" I asked him.

"Secret door" He pointed to a corner of the lab opposite us where the wall folded open. It was partially blocked by shelves of glassware or It would have been if those shelves weren't knocked over and most of the glassware wasn't broken all over the floor. _I am so not getting that ice cream_.

I sighed "Of course she did".

We walked through careful to avoid the glass and were welcomed by the sight of Emma her back to us standing on a box in front the control panel of some large cylindrical machine happily mashing every button she could reach.

"EMMA!"

Her head snapped around so fast it's a miracle she didn't get whip lash.

"Hey guys" she had a huge grin on her face, " look what I found"

"Emma what did father say" her smile fell a bit as she responded.

" not to touch ( or eat) the stuff in the lab" suddenly the smile was back full force, " but this isn't in the lab it's in a secret room"

"….Loophole" Sebastian offered in her defense.

" either way you're both done touching things. Come on we're going back to father's office and waiting for him to get back"

By the time I noticed that Emma's hand had slowly reached toward a big red button as I talked it was to late. She slapped the button and the machine started humming and circles I hadn't previously noticed on the floor of it lit up.

"Oooh" said Emma rushing toward the machine and hopping inside.

"Emma get out of there."

She ignored me and signaled for Sebastian to join her. He followed her with out a second thought. I had a really bad feeling about this. The humming started to get louder and I rushed over to the machine determined to get my siblings out before it incinerated them or something. I grabbed on to their arms and tried to pull them out only to end up pulled inside myself. The humming got louder, the lights got brighter and I started to panic. My siblings thinking this was a blast just kept laughing.

" We need to get out of here" I said almost crying by this point.

They must have seen something in my face because they both stopped laughing and started to look a bit worried. It was too late the light got so bright I couldn't see anything else and I felt all tingly. The light was still blinding and It didn't didn't seem like it planed to stop anytime soon. I tried to move in the direction of the exit but found I was stuck and couldn't feel my legs or my hands or my head. I was in full on panic mode when suddenly the light was gone and I was left blinking standing in the cylindrical machine but somehow not in the same room. There was a man standing in front of the control panel dressed in a yellow uniform of some kind with a silver badge/ pin that looked kind of like an arrow head. He stared at us and we stared at him. Then I turned to look at my siblings and we stared at each other completely confused. The only thing I was sure of was that I was so not getting ice cream.

 **Edited 2 July 2018**


	2. Welcome to Space

Ch.2 Welcome to Space

Ensign Berkley

I could not be seeing this right. _Yep, this can't be real, I have to be dreaming. Ahhhh I am going to be in so much trouble for falling asleep at my station. I need to wake up!_ I closed my eyes and smacked myself in the face...hard. Face still stinging I opened my eyes and startled when I realized that the vision hadn't gone away. _So….I'm not dreaming?_ There on my transporter pad stood what looked like three small children…small Vulcan children. Not taking my eyes off them I slowly lifted my hand to my badge.

" Ensign Burkley to command"

The badge crackled before responding "Go ahead ensign"

" Sir, we have a problem in transporter room three."

" what kind of a problem?"

"…. I have three Vulcan children in my transporter"

"Three Vulcan children" the voice sounded incredulous.

" Yes, sir" A long silence followed my confirmation.

"When you say children…?" He trailed off

" at least one is a toddler the other two can't be much older" another silence.

Then finally "Are there adult Vulcans?"

 _Was he serious? If there were adults we wouldn't be having this conversation._

"No sir" I can hear some shuffling and indistinct murmurs in the background for a second then.

" Keep them there. I'm sending someone over."

"Yes sir" I look back up at the transporter. _When did I look down?_ Only to see that the children were no longer there.

"What? Where…?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tail end of something small dashing around the edge of the door way and groaned. _I am going to be in so much trouble._

I tap my badge. " Ensign Burkley to command"

" What is it now ensign?"

" They're gone sir."

Sebastian's POV

This is fun! I darted around the corner after my sisters and away from the weird yellow man. _His pin talks. I want one. It's kinda like those light up shoes except it talks instead of blinks._ I look up as Emma tugs on my sleeve. _Oooo, that's a lot of boxes. Why are they metal? Wonder where we are._

"Come on" She pulls me down next to her and Jordan behind a box. I look at Jordan for an explanation.

" We gotta get back to the lab before father finds out we left," Jordan explains. "And we can't get seen by the grown ups or we'll get in more trouble."

"Awesome! We'll be like secret agents on a super secret mission!"

I look at Emma after her outburst a little confused. _Don't secret agents pretend to be other people? I think we're more like ninjas. Ninjas don't get seen_. Jordan doesn't seem to like Emma's idea either.

" This isn't a game. We're already in trouble because you broke the lab. Now we'll be in even bigger trouble. Father probably won't give us dessert for a week. And secret agents have gadgets, we don't."

Her point made she turned to peak around the box. Probably thinking of a way to find our way back. I turned to Emma who was pouting. _Maybe she'll see why her idea wasn't good if I tell her mine_. I poke her. When she turns to face me I ready my most serious voice.

"Ninjas" I explain.

She looks confused for a moment before her face breaks out in a full grin again. She stares me dead in the eye, fighting her grin trying to look serious, and nods once solemnly. Then her grin is back full force. She puts a finger to her lips and turns to watch Jordan, as if to make sure she didn't notice anything that just happened. I don't think she quite understood what I was trying to say but close enough. Jordan finally turned to face us again. _Guess she's done with her plan._

"Alright so here's the plan. First we have to find a map. Best way to do this is find an emergency exit/ evacuation sign map. Those are normally by stairwells, elevators and fire extinguishers. We can then use that map to get back to the lab without being spotted. If we can't find an emergency map then we find an emergency exit door and go outside. Then go around the building until we get back to the front where we first came in. With that we just have to get to fathers office the way we did the first time."

That sounds like a good plan so I nod and Emma gives a thumbs up. Jordan stands cautiously and begins to move around the box. I get up to follow and Emma turns slightly mouthing "ninjas" at me with a grin. When we get into the hallway I notice something awesome.

"Look!" I said pointing at the wall.

The hallway curved so I can't see all the way down it but on the wall of what I could see is a giant TV stretching down hall. We all stopped for a moment to stare. _It's super cool and it looks so real. I just wish the volume was on or at least some subtitles because I Love shows about space._


End file.
